Blanche
by Dinadette
Summary: L'inspecteur Javert croise la route de Blanche de M, une aristocrate ruinée. Oui oui en français. Because. Les Misérables. Le passé du personnage féminin est vaguement inspiré de L'Enfant des Lumières (Françoise Chandernagor). Le rating est uniquement pour des thèmes adultes assez vaguement évoqués.


Blanche la main qui tient l'écu, blanche et délicate. Elle s'ouvre et la jeune femme contemple l'offrande. Elle devrait, voudrait la jeter au feu, mais impossible de bouger. Elle prie qu'il ne revienne jamais, car c'est la bonne chose à faire. Puis elle prie qu'il revienne. Elle pensait que la pièce lui aurait brûlé la chair jusqu'à l'os, mais il n'en est rien. Sa main est intacte, pure et blanche.

"Que fait une dame dans ce voisinage, assise dans le ruisseau?", il demande.

Perdue dans ses pensées, qui n'appartiennent qu'à elle - rêve-t-elle aux anciens bals et prétendants? -, la jeune fille sursaute. Elle regarde l'homme, se lève. Machinalement ses mains s'affairent à arranger sa tenue plus que défraîchie, mais sans effet.

"Qu'est-ce qui fait penser à Monsieur l'officier que je suis une dame?". Sa voix est moins assurée qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle se déteste. Le déteste. Se déteste.

"Inspecteur", rectifie-t-il, articulant chaque syllabe à l'outrance. Il la toise, presque dédaigneux mais pas tout à fait. "Robe de bonne facture, tissu onéreux", il liste froidement. Sa main vole, s'élève et touche l'épaule de la jeune femme, illustrant son propos. Elle écarquille les yeux. Comment ose-t-il? A une époque, il aurait pu être démis de ses fonctions par le préfet lui-même. Elle ne peut rien faire. Plus maintenant.

"Déclinez votre identité". Il n'arrive pas à la tutoyer. Elle le fixe, ses yeux clairs semblant le percer jusqu'à l'âme. Il se retient au dernier moment de reculer d'un pas. Ou plus. Il voudrait la gifler.

"Françoise Blanche de M". Sa bouche tressaute quand elle répond. C'est clairement lui qui a le dessus maintenant. Oh, il a entendu parler de cette affaire, bien sûr. Il opine. Ne devrait-il pas se découvrir devant elle? Il choisit consciemment de ne pas le faire, marquant sa supériorité sociale de façon évidente.

La vie est étrange, se dit-il. Il est né au fond d'un cachot, d'une gitane. Il n'a jamais connu son père, condamné aux galères. Il est la lie de la société. Elle est née dans une famille qui était déjà ancienne lorsque le pays était jeune. Elle est née pour être la belle dame sans merci - mais la destinée l'a élevé vers les sommets alors même qu'elle précipitait la belle dans le caniveau. Ni son début à lui, ni sa fin à elle - car elle est finie, à ses yeux, bien qu'elle ne soit presqu'encore qu'une enfant - ne sont justes.

"On ne croise pas de personne d'exception ou de qualité ici", commente-t-il, considérant Thénard et sa bande, se demandant combien de fois elle avait été témoin des mésactions horripilantes de Patron-Minette. Témoin... Oui, c'était une idée, cela. Il cherche son regard.

Les larmes sont montées aux yeux de Blanche sous l'insulte, elle pensait pourtant ne plus en avoir depuis l'expulsion de l'hôtel. Il ne le remarque pas, ou l'ignore. Elle n'est sans doute plus exceptionnelle, mais la qualité ne s'achète, ou ne se perd pas. Que pense-t-il donc qu'elle soit?

"Nous enquêtons sur une série de crimes commis... ici". Il ne peut même pas nommer ce bouge, ce cloaque où l'homme naît et meurt sans vraiment vivre. Il ne veut pas considérer qu'il aurait pu être un fils de ces rues boueuses. "Pouvons-nous compter sur votre... dévotion à la France?". Elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Emploie-t-il le maintenant nous royal, ou sont-ils surveillés? Elle croise les bras, ramène son châle autour de ses formes juvéniles. Il est manifestement trop grand pourtant l'homme suit le moindre de ses mouvements du regard. C'est une belle matinée parisienne, mais elle n'a pas mangé depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne le voudrait alors elle a froid.

L'inspecteur ne sait toujours pas comment s'adresser à cette fille. Il pensait qu'en appeler au patriotisme d'une aristocrate lui vaudrait une réaction plus franche... Elle tremble, peut-être l'effraie-t-il.

Il sort un sou de la poche de son impeccable uniforme qui le sépare du commun des mortels. Elle prend vraiment peur alors qu'il lui attrape le bras, sa force colossale l'obligeant à tendre son bras vers lui. Elle sent l'écu dans sa main, brûlant sa chair, brûlant son âme comme un tison. Que veut-il d'elle au juste?

"Il y en aura plus si tu coopères". Finalement ce n'est pas si dur de tutoyer une fille qui accepte l'argent d'un étranger, se dit-il. Même si ce n'est pas... A moins que ça le soit? Une larme coule enfin sur une joue trop pâle. Elle se pose la même question. Elle devrait, voudrait la lui jeter au visage, mais impossible de bouger.

Elle n'a pas confiance en les hommes ou en l'argent. Son auguste père ayant jugé bon de se pendre, ruiné, dans leur hôtel particulier des beaux quartiers - beaux, oui, bien qu'envahis de grands bourgeois et même, depuis peu, de parvenus - la laissant elle et sa sainte mère survivre dans un monde qui n'en vaut sans doute pas la peine... Il ne pouvait régler ses dettes, mais aurait-il été bien difficile d'utiliser deux balles avant d'en finir?

Plus tard, bien plus tard, dans l'appartement sombre et misérable qui a remplacé l'hôtel particulier parisien d'hiver, et le manoir campagnard d'été, elle ouvre la main. Sa mère dort encore, assommée de laudanum - moins cher qu'un repas, il soulage à la fois la faim et le désespoir. Mère ne fait que continuer l'oeuvre de Père, plus doucement, avec une lâcheté de femme qui préfère le poison à la lame ou à la balle. Le sommeil n'est-il pas un soixantième de la mort?

Elle n'a pas la notion de l'argent. C'est vulgaire. Est-ce que quoi que ce soit dans ce quartier vaut autant? A moins que cela ne vaille que peu ou prou? Elle pourrait gagner beaucoup plus si elle acceptait la proposition d'un quelconque riche bourgeois qui souhaite acheter un titre et un nom pour lui-même, et une racine et quelques litres de sang noble pour ses enfants. Elle pense aux marchés d'esclaves dans les colonies, et elle frissonne. Non, elle préfère encore que le policier revienne, se dit-elle. Son regard lui fait peur, la brûle, mais le feu ne réchauffe-t-il pas aussi? L'argent, en tout cas, achète le laudanum, le repas et les bûches pour la cheminée...

Blanche la main qui tient l'écu, blanche et délicate. Elle s'ouvre et la jeune femme contemple l'offrande. Elle devrait, voudrait la jeter au feu, mais impossible de bouger. Elle prie qu'il ne revienne jamais, car c'est la bonne chose à faire. Puis elle prie qu'il revienne. Elle pensait que la pièce lui aurait brûlé la chair jusqu'à l'os, mais il n'en est rien. Sa main est intacte, pure et blanche.


End file.
